Rain
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles stood in the rain holding something close to him, Derek looks shocked at what he's holding Derek and Stiles, Mpreg, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Derek looked at Stiles as he heard the sounds of a baby crying, his eyes widen as he looked at Stiles who looked equal as scared as he held the small bundle in his arms, the rain poured on him as he stood outside the Hale home, the smell of blood was strong on him even tho the rain soaked him, Derek took a couple of steps out into the rain, in bare foot as he looked at him the both of them "Is that?"

"Yes." Came the weak response

"Is that why you ran away after the shooting?" Derek asked walking closer to him not caring that the mud was going in between his toes and soaking into his jeans

"That and you told me that you used me and you really didn't care about me only as long as you got what you wanted, s…so after d…dad…dad was killed I left." He said quietly trying to hold his tears away but they fell along with the rain.

The wolf's heart broke, he knew when he said what he said he hate himself and how Stiles ran off after his dad died and he was to blame "I didn't mean it, I was trying to protect you."

"It didn't work, they came after me and my dad got killed." He said shaking,

"If you didn't want to come back why did you?"

"I have nowhere else to go, the…the hunters want to kill John." He said as he started to shake

"John, after you father." Stiles nodded his knees started to give go, Derek got to Stiles before he fell and picked him and John up and turned back into the house "He's a new born?" Derek gasp

"3…3 hours old." Stiles whispered as they walked inside the warm house out of the rain.

Derek carried him into the living room and placed them on the floor in front of the fire place and then turned it on, to start warm them up "ISAAC!" He yelled, the sound of footsteps padded down the stairs as a startled look teen walked into the room, he stopped and looked stun

"S…Stiles! Oh god your back!" he yelled happily, Derek looked up at him

"Call Mellissa and tell her to get her to get here now!" he said

"Yeah okay." The blonde ran off and to the phone, Derek started to pull Stiles wet bloody clothes off

"We need to take this off and get you warm." He said as he pulled Stiles' long T shirt off, and then his jeans and boxers and then covered him in a warm blanket, "Can I take John and warp him in a warmer blanket?" he asked Stiles looked at him with big brown eyes and nodded and shakily let Derek take the amber eye baby and untangled it from Stiles hoody and shirt and warped his own warm shirt around the baby boy, he looked at Stiles and saw the teen had started shaking and twitching, his eyes had rolled back into his head and he had falling on to his side "Stiles, Stiles!" he cried "ISAAC GET IN HERE!" he cried out, the blonde came running back in

"I just called her and told her to come here that Stiles is back and…"

"Hold him keep him warm." Derek said handing the baby over to Isaac and pulled the blankets away from Stiles

"W…What's wrong with him?" the curly hair blond asked looking panicky and close to tears

"He lost a lot of blood with John, he's going into shock, Mellissa not going to make it in time." He said, the blonde watched with wide eyes as Derek took his alpha form and bite down on Stiles shoulder.

The car pulled to a sudden stop as three people ran out the car and into the house, Mellissa stood there looking at the scene in living room, Scott come in behind her along with Peter "Derek?" she called out as she walked in, Derek looked up at her, he has Stiles head in his lap as the teen laid out on the sofa, he walked over to him and looked at the pale teen in his lap

"I had to bite him, he lost so much blood …" Derek stopped as he ran his fingers through the slightly longer hair of the teens

"Derek I am not judging you." She said softly touching his knee

"Are you joking he's the reason he left?" Scott said,

"Peter." Mellissa called out, the older wolf next to Scott slapped him up the head

"Awo." he mumbled looking pissed off

"Thank you love." She said turning back to Derek

"Isaac said there was a baby?" just as she said it Isaac walked out with a small bundle in his arms, she got up and looked over the baby "Oh god he's a new born?" She said looking teary eye; Peter came up behind her and touched her shoulder

"Shhh it okay, just check him over okay, me and Scott and Isaac will go and get some baby things okay and we will deal with the hunters." She looked at him and nodded

"Thank you and be careful." she kissed him and the older wolf left with the other two wolves, with Scott causing a fuss.

Melissa walked back to Derek and looked at him "The baby is fine, healthy from what I can see, he's just hungry." She smiled

"His name is John." He said as he took the child into his arm, she nodded "He's mine you know, I chased Stiles away and he couldn't came to me after his dad died and then he had to go through all this carrying him and given birth to him and for the hunters trying to kill them both, it's all my fault." He said,

"Yes you made a mess of it, but you got find away to prove to Stiles you love him and that little boy in your arms." Derek looked at her as she smiled sweetly.

By morning the baby had been feed and is now sleeping in a cot by the sofa, Derek stayed by Stiles side throughout the night, Melissa and Peter sleep in one of the bed room's down stairs and Isaac and Scott slept in front of the fire, warped up in each other's arms, Stiles whimpered and open his eyes and looked at the fire crackling in front of him he looked down at the two teen's on the floor sleeping tangled with each other, he sat up and looked around and saw Derek sleeping, he had been using his leg as a pillow, he saw the white cot and stood up warping the blanket's around him as he looked at his sleeping child "Stiles?" came the voice, looking around and saw Derek looking at him with a puppy look,

"H…Hi." He whispered as he pointed to the puppies on the floor, Derek held out his and Stiles look at it before taking it, Derek pulled him closer to him slowly "You gave me the bite?" he said touching his shoulder

"Had to I didn't want to lose not again." He said, looking up into the wolf's eyes Stiles bite his lip

"You really hurt me." He said

"I know I am so…so sorry, I panic and thought if I pushed you away you would be okay and the hunters would leave you alone and realised your not my mate, I was so wrong Stiles I only made it worst." And what shocked Stiles was Derek had tears running down the alpha's face, he titled his head and looked at Derek and reached out and wiped the tears off Derek's face

"Do you care about me?" he asked, Derek looked up at him

"I do I love you." Stiles let a smile form on his lips and let himself climb onto the wolf's lap and bury is head into shoulder

"I love you Sour wolf."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Stiles come back the pack, he was skittish and worried to leave John alone even with the rest of the pack, who took to the young wolf cub well, Derek walked into the bed room that Stiles had been sleeping, "Are you ready to go down to the station, we should talk about the hunters to the police?" he asked, Stiles looked at him as he put his jacket on

"And how will that help me." He asked

"Chris is on our side, the hunters are a rouge group they killed Allison." Stiles looked up at him wide eye

"W…Why?"

"Because she tried to stop them, Chris is on our side Peter made damn sure of that." He said rolling his eyes

"I thought Peter is with Mellissa?" he asked

"Ummm it's hard and completed to explain." He mumbled "But the cops now about the hunters and the werewolves we told them and they are willing to help you." Derek said touching his cheek, Stiles gave him a small smile.

Isaac and Erica sat in the back while Stiles sat in the front as John was buckled in the baby seat between the two wolves in the back, Erica cooed at the little baby besides her, Isaac rolled his eyes Stiles smiled as Derek drove into the town, he was worried about his mate, he knew it would take a lot for him and Stiles to get back to what they had…what they should have had a long time ago, he was shaking out of this thoughts when he heard Erica yell about John, he had a strong hold on her hair and wasn't letting go.

The police have been kind to Stiles told him that anything he needed they will help him out, they had already managed to get three of the rouge hunters and lock them up one of them only being 15 cracked and told them where to find the others, he said he didn't want anything to do with killing an innocent person. The new Sheriff had given Stiles the key to the house and told him it was cleaned up and ready for him to go back to, this is where he was now standing at his house looking at the door "You don't have to do this today?" Derek said

"I know I want to…I need to." He walked up to the door and slipped the key in and open the door, the smell of home hit him, the smell is dad made him whimper as he walked in, Derek had a hold of John as they stood in the house "I feel like he's gonna walk thought that door and tell me to let him hold his grandson." He said whipping his eyes

"It's hurts." Derek says softly as they moved into the living room area.

Stiles eyes wondered around the room, everything was how they left it, his school bag was on the floor spilt open the coffee cup of his dad's sat on the coffee table snugly in the old worn out coffee rings on the wood, but what he couldn't help was to look at the spot where his dad died, the blood was all gone, there was not even stain but he could smell it under all that soap and lemon scented crap "We will get the hunters for this, I promises you."

"I trust you." Stiles said as he turned to look at the picture on the mantel of him his mum and dad all looking happy, Derek watched him closely as he moved about the room,

"I don't think you do trust me." Derek said, Stiles turned to look at him

"I trust you with my life and our sons I just don't trust you with my heart, I've been forced to deal with my being broke and the death of my father…" Derek looked away from him "I still love you soppy mutt just give me time, I will soon want to be back in the sake with you and we can made more little monsters." He smiled softly at him

"You're different." Derek said

"I'm broken." He said as he took John and moved into the bed rooms.

He stood in his bed room; he smiled sadly at the room "I'm too young to grow up." He muttered,

"What do you want to do with the house?" Stiles turned to look at Derek,

"Keep it, I want to sleep in my bed again…I want…" the alpha wolf moved closer to him and cupped his face as Stiles started to cry "I want my dad." He cried as Derek pulled him closer to himself,

"If I told you something promises me you keep up this broken shell look?" Derek asked, Stiles frowned and pulled away from him "Your dad isn't dead."

"What? B…But I saw him he had no heart beat!" he yelled, John started to fuss and whimper in his sleep, Derek shook his head

"In your panic and fear you only felt what you panic about, when Scott there after you ran he was still alive."

"Derek where is my dad!" the teen growled at him his eyes turning a dark shade of blue, Derek moved back and looked at him

"Your dad is with Chris, he's not awake Stiles he's in a comma I want to offer him the bite but I wanted to ask you first."

"DEREK MY DAD IS ALIVE AND YOU HID THAT FROM ME, Y…YOU SEE THIS IS WHY I DON'T TRUST WITH THIS STUFF, YOU KEEP THINGS FROM ME YOU LIED TO ME!" He screamed tears streaming down his face as he looked up at him; John started crying as Stiles sat on the bed tying to quiet him, kneeling down Derek

"I didn't want to hide this for you but we want the hunter to believe that you believe he is dead."

"Why?" he crocked out

"To make them think they won something, so when we finely take them down we can watch their faces when they see him with us."

"I would be fun see their fear wouldn't it."

"Yes…am I forgiven?"

"Sort of."

"Are you ever gonna let that kid go?" Chris asked as he looked at Stiles who held on to his baby tightly

"I'm being proactive." He growled out as he looked wearily around the house "Where is he?" he asked, Chris sighed and looked up at Derek "Oh no don't look at him, look at me I spent 6 months thinking he's dead now take me to him now or…or I will rip your throat out with…my…teeth."


	3. Chapter 3

The bed room door open and Stiles looked down at what looks like a sleeping man, he gave John to Derek and walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed, his hand rested on his dad's chest and could feel the rest and fall of his chest his heart beat strongly but yet he didn't wake, there was no machine needed for his breathing or for his heart "Why won't he wake?" Stiles asked his voice crackling as he touched his dad's hands

"The doctor's don't know, everything is okay, his brain function his fine and his wounds healed but he just won't wake up." Chris said watching form he door

"What doctor and don't say the vet?" The teen asked

"He's an old friend of mine, he use to be a hunter before he decides to join the ranks of the witches; he works as a doctor when he isn't trying to great mud babies." Stiles looked at him oddly

"I'm not going to ask." He said "Derek you said you were going to offer him the bite?" Stiles asked, bouncing the whimpering baby in his arms Derek looked at him and nodded

"I can't give it without his permission or a family member's?" he said, Stiles looked down at his dad and sighed

"You have my permission Derek." Stiles said, nodding Derek gave baby John back to Stiles who held onto him and his dad's hand as Derek sat on the other side and pulled his other arm out that had the IV in

"Do you want me to bite him in the arm?"

"It's as good as any place." The teen said, turning into his alpha form, Derek sniffed along the man's arm before biting down, Chris winced as he stood in the door way as he watched, pulling away Derek licked he bite clean before looking down at the man "How long before we know it will work?" Stiles asked

"I am not sure, it could still kill him."

"Derek." Stiles whined, he really not wanting to hear that

"It may take a couple of days…maybe?" he said looking back at the teen, Stiles eyes where soft brown as he held John in his arm and turned him around

"Hey look it your granddad, he's not well at the moment, but when he opens his eyes he will see you and he love you, like me and daddy." He looked up at Derek who caught his eyes and gave him a small smile.

They started walking down stairs, when they reached the hallway Chris he stopped and leaned himself against the wall feeling dizzy his hand was across his stomach as he tried to stop the hall away from spinning "Are you okay?" Stiles asked, looking at him, the hunter looked up and at him and gave him a weak smile

"I'm fine." He said

"Liar... what is wrong?" he asked

"Stiles…" the teen turned around and looked at Derek

"What?"

"…Remember I told you Peter made sure Chris will help us not just because... of what happen?" Stiles blinked at Derek and then back at Chris, he watched as the man held his stomach and the smell hit him and he knew just knew what was wrong with the hunter

"Are you saying he… and did Peter..."

"No not that, I let him Stiles." The teen looked him

"You let him?" Chris frowned and waved his hand into the living room, Stiles walked in while Derek helps the hunter into the living room and sits him down.

"Thanks." The hunter said as he leaned back onto the chairs, Derek move away and went to sit next to Stiles as the teen looked at that hunter waiting for the story

"After what happen with… I fell and into depression, it was bad and I wasn't sure what to do, I had John to look after and to help out the police with the rogue hunters and then one day I just broke down I wanted to kill myself and standing in the kitchen with a knife to my wrist drunk out of my mind, that is how Peter found me just standing there and he stopped me and well there was comfort involved, but the pregnancy was unexpected, Mellissa and Peter have been good about it an happy to."

"Your…whoa oaky I was expecting that!"

"Expecting what?" They all turned around and saw John Stilinski limp down the stairs

"DAD!" Stiles cried as he gave John to Derek and ran to his dad, the older man warped around his son and held him as he cried, he stumbled back a bit onto the stairs as he held his child

"Hey…hey what is with all the tears Stiles?" Stiles just held onto his harder and cried, Derek stood up with the baby in his arms

"I will call Peter." Chris said getting up and walking into another room, giving them time with each other,

"Stiles it's okay?" he said

"No it's not I thought you been dead for 7 month, I ran away and hid, I thought I had no one and...and..." Stiles just broke down and just burried himself into his dad chest

"7 months?" John asked as he looked up to see Derek looking at him holding a baby boy "I was out for 7 months and that is my grandson?"


End file.
